Bouncy Castles
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Rose finds a bouncy castle in the Tardis… That’s it really. Fluffy one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any characters; shame….but I do own the bouncy castle :D

**Summary: **Rose finds a bouncy castle in the Tardis….. That's it really. Fluffy one shot.

Rose walked through the many corridors of the Tardis. She was bored. Totally and utterly bored. The Doctor was busy fixing something to do with the flight patterns and they were stuck floating in the vortex for a while. She sighed and kept on walking until she found a door that she had never seen before. She went up to it and reached out her hand to touch the dark mahogany wood of the door. Every door in this ship seemed to be mahogany; she guessed that it was obviously the Doctors favourite. The door was smooth and slightly warm to the touch and her hand moved down to the golden handle. Rose let her hand hover over the handle, wondering whether or not to enter. She knew that there were some strange doors that the Doctor had forbidden her to enter because they were too dangerous for some reason so she was unsure about this one. The Tardis chuckled and reassured her in her mind.

"_It's OK Rose, this isn't a forbidden door, it's quite fun actually"_ Intrigued, Rose opened the door, peeked inside and gave a loud squeal of delight.

The Doctor heard a sudden strange noise echo through the Tardis and he sat up in a hurry, banging his head on the underside of the console as a result. He let out a few Gallifreyan expletives and stood up, rubbing his head where a lump was slowly forming. There was a little blood on his fingers when he looked at them but nothing too serious because he didn't feel dizzy or anything. He walked through the door and into the numerous corridors of his beloved ship. He knew Rose had gone exploring, she always did when he tinkered about and he wondered if it was her who had made the sudden shrieking sound (well, who else could it be?). The thought of this made him speed up a little, though he knew nothing could possibly hurt her in the Tardis, not unless she betrayed his trust and entered one of the few remote rooms which he had expressly forbidden her not to go in. But he knew she would never do that.

Now all he could hear was a sort of giggling sound.

"_Well at least she sounds happy and not in any danger"_ he thought to himself but he was curious to know what she had found. He knew he was close to her in this corridor because she was much louder so he finally slowed down and went to a door.

"Where is she?" He wondered aloud to himself and he reached out for the door handle. He pulled the door open and jumped back in astonishment at the noise that met his ears. A thousand or more Chihuahuas were in this strange room and as soon as he had opened the door they had all started yapping and making a huge racket. He slammed the door shut and turned around.

"Since when did I have a load of demented little rats on my ship?" he asked the Tardis incredulously. She just hummed in response and he glared at the ceiling.

"Well I want them off, right now. If Rose sees them you know she'll want one and I'm not having one of them scuttling about in here" He heard the Tardis laughing in his head

_OK, OK I'll get rid of them, hold on" _A couple of seconds later, the door vanished.

"Thank You" he said to the Tardis and he moved on, getting over the initial shock of having Chihuahua's on his ship.

Rose was amazed. There was this huge purple bouncy castle** (A/N Just like a general sea-side bouncy castle)** stood in the middle of this room. She ran up to it and kicked her shoes off. Then she got up and jumped onto the bit that was protruding slightly and bounced into the middle but stopped suddenly when she saw the inside. It was massive, bigger on the inside like everything else here. She giggled madly, like a child that had had too many Smarties. She bounded into the centre but was lost within minutes.

The Doctor stopped at a yellow door that looked like metal. Now this was strange because every other door was mahogany. He put his hands on the wheel on the front of the door and frowned as he recognised it from somewhere in his memory. There was a white number 19 painted on the front and he spun the wheel to open it.

"_Open door 19"_ a female voice suddenly said as he swung the door open.

"Whoa!!!" he jumped back once more and stared at the single Ood he had just come to face.

"What are you doing on here?" An unbelieving edge to his voice once more. The Ood just stared, blinking stupidly at him. It raised its little white globe and clicked it on.

"We must feed" it said to him. The Doctor just snorted

"Not today thanks" he told it and slammed the door in its face.

"_Close door 19"_

He glared at the ceiling once more

"Any more surprises here for me today? Or are you just going to tell me where Rose is?"

In response, the Tardis suddenly lit up the doorframe on one of the doors.

"Finally" He gave an exasperated sigh and hurried to the indicated door. He stopped and pressed his ear against it. He couldn't hear her any more and this worried him slightly. He opened the door and saw a huge purple bouncy castle. He sighed again and said

"Brilliant, she'll have gotten lost in there" He called her name and went over to the bouncy castle, kicking off his own shoes and he realised that her shoes were just discarded on the floor. He smiled to himself and hoisted himself onto the front bit, walking as best he could on the huge bouncy castle.

"Rose?" he called her name out again, looking around and spinning on the spot as he tried to locate her. He suddenly felt the floor of the castle shake beneath him and he turned around to see Rose bouncing about energetically smiling her head off at him. She bounded over.

"Hiya!" she said enthusiastically. He had to laugh at her as she bounced up and down in front of him. She stopped however when she saw his head.

"Doctor, what happened?" she said, excitement ebbing away and concern taking its place as she saw the small cut on his head.

"Huh? Oh that, I heard you make a strange noise when I was under the console and it gave me a fright" He chuckled slightly but flinched a little when she reached up her hand and touched it.

"OW!" he pouted and she laughed at him and teased him.

"Oh don't be such a baby"

"Baby? I'll give you 'baby', come here" and he lunged at her, making her shriek and jump off into the depths of the bouncy castle. He grinned and gave chase, catching up with her easily as she was tiring now. He pounced on her back, making her squeal and fall over with him on her back as she lay on the floor of the castle. He grinned now as he had her at his mercy and he began tickling her sides. She screamed and writhed about underneath him but he tightened his legs around her middle.

"No….please…Doctor" she gasped, laughing hysterically as his fingers tickled her sides.

"Beg for mercy" he told her as he continued his assault. She somehow managed to turn around underneath him so now he was sitting on top of her. He looked at her stomach and grinned maniacally as he brought his fingers towards her once more.

"Please…no…no tickling."

He let his fingers hover over her stomach, contemplating if he should tickle her some more or just lean forward and kiss her like he had always wanted to. She was panting now, breathless from laughing so hard.

"You're heavy" she told him, squirming underneath him.

"Stop squirming" he threatened her "or the stomach gets it." She stopped immediately and looked at him, suddenly aware of their position. The Doctor saw a little red tinge come to her cheeks as he looked deep into her eyes, giving her another manic grin. She managed to smile back but the Doctor saw a bit of mischief creep into her eyes.

"What are you planning?" he asked her softly but dangerously. Her smile broadened and she somehow managed to lean up and push him hard in the chest as he fell off her. She tried to jump on him to tickle him instead but he was too quick, rolling over so she lay sprawled on the floor again and jumping on top of her.

"You apes were always known for being slow" he told her as he attacked her sides again, even more ruthlessly than before. She shrieked.

"Stop…I give up…you win" He grinned again, his face muscles were starting to hurt from all this smiling but he didn't care.

"That's what I like to hear" She looked flushed now as she looked up at him. The Doctor brushed a strand of hair off her face and she shivered at the contact. She noticed his eyes had become glazed over as he looked at her fondly and she felt slight butterflies in her stomach where he was perched.

He leaned forward slowly so his face was only inches from hers.

"Rose?" he said, his voice had grown husky as he said her name

"Doctor" she whispered as he closed the gap between their lips. She leaned into the kiss, letting him know that she wanted this as much as he obviously did. He tasted sweet and he had a sort of mechanical smell about him because he had been working on the Tardis. She felt his tongue push against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him in, moaning as he explored her mouth, while he gave a little growl in the back of his throat and pressed harder, turning the kiss more passionate. She brought her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through it like she had always wanted to, while one of his hands were on her waist, holding her beneath him and the other hand in her hair. He pulled away first, sucking her bottom lip as he did so, making her moan disapprovingly as he ended the kiss. He smiled fondly at her as she looked up at him. Part of her was screaming to lean up and kiss him again but part of her stopped her from doing that in case she scared him off. He cupped her cheek before realising he was still sat on her.

"Sorry" he murmured and he rolled off her, standing up and holding a hand out to help her up. She took his hand and jumped up; failing to remember that she was on a bouncy castle, resulting in her jumping too far and into the arms of the Doctor. He laughed at her clumsiness and held her close, muttering in her ear.

"Stupid ape"

She just laughed and slapped his chest playfully and she looked up at the cut on his head which had a little black smudge on it as well as blood.

"Come on, we'll have to clean that cut" she told him softly as she fingered it. He took her hand in his but stopped her from turning around to head off the bouncy castle

"Wait" he said and he leaned down and gave her another little sweet kiss before leading her off the bouncy castle. He turned to head back towards the control room but Rose stopped him.

"No you don't. Med-bay. Now." He mock saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am" and he turned to march off down to the med-bay with Rose following closely behind him, still a little dazed from the kiss and the taste of his lips still on hers.

**What do you think? And does anyone have any advice so I can write better endings? I'd really appreciate it. I also might do a sequel about a 'forbidden door', does that sound like a good idea?**


End file.
